A Gamemaker's Personal Goal
by stipestripe
Summary: Plutarch had always had an interest in another Gamemaker. After Seneca's death and taking the position as the new Head Gamemaker, they finally get together. Plutarch lets her know about his future goals for the Capitol and what his position really entails. This story follows the movie adaption, rated M for future chapters. Plutarch/OC


**A Gamemaker's Personal Goal**

Plutarch shivered and grabbed at the dark red satin sheets he rested on. Sweat broke out on his head as he turned over and opened his eyes, he let them adjust for his moment before he looked about. The previously occupied space next to him was empty but warm as he moved his arm over it. On the other side of the open spaced apartment suit he could make out a silhouette against the floor to ceiling window that showed the city's skyline. From the 40th floor, it was breathtaking.

"Can't sleep?" he asked groggily propping his head up on his hand. They had gone out to a Gamemaker's meeting to talk about Seneca Crane and who would be stepping up to replace him as the head Gamemaker. After they had gone to a corner bar and both had a few to many drinks. The clock read one a.m., Plutarch had only slept for an hour and a half.

The silhouette belonged to the other Gamemaker, Odessa Misah. She stood up straight and some ice jingled in a glass from the quiet motion. Silence fell upon the two as she walked closer to the window, most likely getting lost in her own head again, per usual. "Get any closer to the window, Misah, and everyone in the capital will be able to see all of you". Plutarch laughed at his dumb joke quietly and waited for a response. Odessa crossed her arms lightly and turned towards him slowly unamused.

"You think anyone has caught onto anything yet?" She asked quietly staring into the dark.

"I'd hope not, I enjoy your company" Plutarch replied as he rolled onto his back and tucked his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. His head was still spinning from the alcohol earlier in the night. Odessa emptied her drink and set it in the sink before heading back to the bed on the other side of the apartment. She sat at the end of the bed and looked over Plutarch in the moonlight.

"As do I, Plutarch" She gave a small smile and began to remove her un-tied robe. For the meeting last night she had decided on a matching black panty and bra set under a dark blue pants suit, nothing to spectacular. She wasn't expecting to have any company back at her place, it just kind of happened. Had she known, she would of wore something a little more seductive. It was the first night they spent more than a few minutes alone and they only just had their first kiss in a booth at the bar they were at.

While her attention was always set on working the games, she always had a slight interest in Plutarch. The way he carried himself, the way his brow would crease while concentrating on his work, the way he spoke quietly to her in the hallways with a hint of flirtation. It was interesting that neither made a move until Seneca Crane was out of the picture. Her reasoning was that she didn't want to try to hide any kind of relationship with someone else while working under Crane. He was too… observant. So Odessa always kept it professional.

Noticing her movement, Plutarch opened one eye and watched as Odessa stripped her robe off. Her creamy white skin glowed in the moonlight, her under garments contrasted against her skin. Her dark burgundy hair fell to her shoulders as she removed her bun. He reached out to touch her thigh, slowly brushing his thumb back and forth.  
"I'm going to take the Head Gamemaker position" Plutarch said taking Odessa's right hand and lowering her next to him. She smiled in the dark.

"That I figured from the way you were talking at the meeting. Everyone wants you to… President Snow included"

"Just think about that position, think about the work that I can do for the rebellion from there" Odessa didn't reply. She kept the small smile on her face as she thought about the possible future. Plutarch was certain that this Katniss Everdeen was the person the rebellion needed. She had only just found about his true feelings for the Hunger Games and his role in an undercover group that was aiming to overthrow the Capitol.

Over the drinks earlier was where Plutarch asked her to join the rebellion. She wasn't against it at all. In fact she had her own personal reasons why she wouldn't mind the Capitol being overthrown, but she never really thought that there was any active groups. She had only heard of rumors. To know that Plutarch was involved in one made her gut burn and flip at the same time.

"This I know for sure" Plutarch finally added to the silence "Katniss Everdeen _will_ be back to overthrow the Capitol"


End file.
